


In the Middle of Darkness

by blue_skyes



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: When you go out with a friend one night, you were certainly not expecting anything to happen. You weren't expecting to dance with one man, much less two, and you certainly weren't expecting the events that followed.EDIT: Fixed the error where an extension on my laptop changed all (Y/N)'s to my name. Apologies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics to work on, but this has been in my head since Valentines Day and A Date With Markiplier was released, and I just now finally got around to finishing it! I hope you enjoy! :D Also, the songs used in this fic are in order:  
> Beyond the Veil - Lindsey Stirling  
> The Arena - Lindsey Stirling  
> Nothing Without You -The Weeknd/Say It - Tove Lo (Either one works, I used both for inspiration here!)

You sighed as you sat in your booth, nursing your drink. Your best friend had asked you to go to this new club that had opened up in town with her, but she had abandoned you for a man she met on the dance floor. It was a more mature dance club, decorated as if it was one of those clubs from the 1920’s, though the music playing didn’t reflect it. A violinist stood on stage wearing a short sparkle-filled dress, dancing around as she played a mixture of electronic and classical. You, on the other hand were wearing a black and red dress that reached your knees, your face all made up, a dark smoky eye and red lips to match. You loved your friend, you did, but you never were one for going out alone, and that’s how it always felt when she abandoned you at places like this. The ice in your drink was beginning to melt, watering it down, and you slumped against the booth, resigning yourself to spending the rest of the night alone, hoping to sober up enough to drive the two of you home afterwards.

Not long after, however, you noticed a sudden tap on your shoulder. Your face contorted into a slight glare, thinking your friend had finally returned, only for it to soften into one of pleasant shock, when you noticed instead of your friend standing there, it was a tall man who looked of slight Asian descent, practically towering over you as he looked down at you. You met his gaze, and noticed for a moment that his eyes almost looked… red? You shook it off however, putting it down to the fact that you weren’t completely sober, so that plus the lighting must have been what was tricking your eyes. The man wore a sharp grey suit, well fitted to the point that it showed off all of his features. He had a sort of gentle smile, with a voice as warm and soothing as honey filled tea as he spoke. “Excuse me… I couldn’t help but notice you sitting here, all alone, and I was wondering. May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?”

You paused for a slight moment to consider his question. You weren’t exactly one to just dance with a random stranger. But he was extremely handsome, and there was something about his voice that pulled you in, making you feel like you just had to be near him. “Y-Yeah… sure!” You managed to stutter out.

He extended out his hand, and you placed it in his as he helped you up from your seat. Once you stood, he kept your hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it. You blushed and looked away, not used to this kind of attention. He led you to the dance floor, and spun you before pulling you close to him, his free hand resting on your waist. You were flustered at the closeness, but the thought quickly left your mind, as the violinist on stage began to play another song, and the man began to lead you into a dance. A waltz of sorts, you struggled slightly to keep in time with him. As the two of you danced, you felt more and more mesmerized by the man, and unconsciously leaned into his touch. He smirked as you did, and tightened his hold on you. The song ended, and you were breathing heavily against him. You hadn’t danced like that in a long time, and your body was tired.

“You know, you’re such a beautiful woman, and you dance just as beautifully. I’m also sure, that your name, once you tell me, is another reflection of your beauty.” He smiled at you, placing a gentle hand on your cheek.

You could feel your face heat up from the compliments and you sure that you were as red as a tomato now. “(Y/N).” You could barely get your voice to speak, the man in front of you having taken your breath away.

“I was correct then. A beautiful name for an even more beautiful lady.” The man smirked at you as he replied. “I, am Mark.”

“Mark…” You repeated softly, making sure to remember his name. “I like it.” You took a breath in, deciding to be brave in your response. “Just as handsome as you are.” Mark’s grin grew even wider now, a hint of deviousness in his eyes.

“Why thank you, darling (Y/N). Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I have some… business to attend to. I’ll be back shortly… if you’ll wait for me.”

You smiled softly at him. “O-Of course. I’ll be right here.”

Mark smirked as he looked down at you, straight into your eyes. You couldn’t help but feel almost hypnotized as you looked back at him. He leaned in, his hand still cupping your cheek, and placed a soft kiss to your lips. Mark then pulled away, and walked off, leaving you weak in the knees. You weren’t sure what it was in that kiss, but you had fallen, and hard.

You had only been waiting for a couple of minutes when you felt a tap from behind you on your shoulder. You were slightly shocked, wondering how it was that Mark had returned so fast. But when you turned to face the person, you saw it wasn’t Mark at all. This man had dark green hair, and wore a black suit, looking just as well dressed as Mark had. His eyes shone a vibrant green as he looked at you, a mischievous grin on his face. “Say there, miss, I saw how beautiful you looked from across the room, and I just had to ask you for a dance. What d’you say?”

“O-Oh I…” You were at a loss for words. To you, he was just as handsome as Mark was, but in a somewhat different manner. His thick Irish accent alone was enough to make you crazy. You would love to dance with him, but what if Mark came back, and he saw the two of you dancing, making you lose your chance with either one of them? “I would love to, but… I’m waiting for someone to come back… I’m sorry!” You sighed, hoping the man wouldn’t be too disappointed.

“Oh come on now darling, it’s just one dance. I’m sure whoever’s accompanying you won’t mind sharing you for one dance.” That smirk was still plastered to his face as he extended a hand towards you.

You glanced back towards the direction Mark had left in, and you sighed, giving in. You hoped Mark would be okay with it. “Alright, but just one dance!” You placed your hand in his, and walked with him towards the center of the dance floor, where a new song was about to begin. As the song started, the new man you were dancing with held you even tighter to him than Mark had, and the speed the song was at, he was dancing you around the floor in a completely different way. There were more spins involved, and when the song ended, he dipped you, before bringing you back up, flush against him. You were once again flustered, wondering how it was that you were lucky enough to meet two amazing men in one night, a night you hadn’t planned on even leaving the house on.

“That was a lovely dance, lass. Would you mind telling me your name? I’d love to know your name so that I can know the gorgeous woman who gave me such a wonderful dance.”

You blushed, shying away from him slightly. You really weren’t used to so much flattery in one night. “(Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”

The man didn’t even get a chance to tell you his name, when you got another tap on your shoulder. Your dread was confirmed, as you met Mark’s eyes when you turned around. “M-Mark! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t- “

Mark cut you off, placing a finger on your lips. “It’s quite alright, my dear (Y/N).” He chuckled, almost a deep and throaty laugh. “I see you’ve met my friend.”

Your jaw almost dropped. You couldn’t believe these two knew each other. Could this have been their plan all along? Were they planning on kidnapping you? Stealing you away only to kill you and dump your body somewhere no one would find it? You really didn’t want to find out, but after shooting a panicked look at Mark, his eyes had a look to them that made you feel stuck in place. Like you couldn’t run even if you wanted to. Though after truly considering it, you weren’t sure if you did want to run anymore.

Mark and the other man each wrapped an arm around your shoulders, keeping you close in between them. “I really am sorry dear (Y/N). We didn’t mean to trick you.” Mark’s voice ran through your insides, practically warming you just from his words. “But we saw you, as beautiful as you are, sitting there all alone. We knew we had to take the chance to make you ours. Even if it is just for one night.”

A smirk graced their faces as the other man spoke. “So what do you say? Are you willing to-” He paused for a brief moment, and as he spoke again, you noticed his voice had practically dropped an octave. “Indulge in your pleasures with us?”

You blushed feverishly. They were both so close to you, and you could practically feel the sexual energy radiating off of them. You most certainly weren’t the type of person to just leave a club with one man, much less two, and yet here you were, actually considering leaving with the two of them.

“Oh come now (Y/N)…” Mark had leaned in closer now, and you could feel his breath hitting your ear. “We won’t bite.”

“Unless of course you want us to…” The other man chuckled deeply, almost a growl, his lips touching your ear as he smirked.

You were absolutely weak in the knees now. The pure seduction that dripped from their voices, made you want to know more. “Yes…” Your voice was a breathy moan, barely able to say anything more. “I want this…”

The two of them shared a glance at each other before looking back at you. “Good choice.” Mark laughed. “We can promise you this isn’t going to be a night you’ll ever forget.”

You sent your friend a quick text saying that you were leaving with someone you had met, and followed them outside. You opened the set of doors that were meant to lead outside, but where you thought you’d be hit with the cool outdoor breeze, you instead found yourself in a completely new building. The room itself was almost pitch black, and you could only barely make out the figures of the two men who had brought you here. You had no idea where you were, and the thought of it was disconcerting, to say the least. “U-Uh… W-where are we? What happened?” Your voice was softer now, a hint of fear behind it.

“Why (Y/N), my dear,” The man who’s name you still didn’t know, appeared next to you as he spoke. “We’ve brought you to our home. It’s where we’re going to give you the best night of your life.”

You jumped a little in shock, only to land into Mark’s arms. You tensed a little, and Mark chuckled as he noticed. “Come now (Y/N), relax. We’re not going to hurt you…” He leaned in, getting close to your ear. “Much.” His voice was a growl in your ear, and you couldn’t help but moan out his name.

“Oh Mark…” Your voice was a bare whisper, but both men heard you clearly.

Mark’s chuckles then became laughter. “I have to apologize one last time (Y/N). My name isn’t Mark. I had to tell you so, or else you might not have even given me a chance… My real name, dearest (Y/N), is Dark.”

“And I never got to tell you mine before Dark showed up, did I?” The green haired man replied. “My name is Anti. It’s a pleasure to formally meet you (Y/N).” He took a hand of yours in his, and placed a gentle kiss to it.

You were surrounded now, Anti in front of you, and Dark behind. Dark’s arms were still wrapped around you, and Anti still held your hand. There was no way you were getting out of this now. Anti took a few steps closer to you, and let go of your hand, only to cup your face and passionately kiss you. His lips were soft and firm against yours, and you gladly returned the kiss, moaning as he slipped his tongue in between your lips. You followed suit, your tongue intricately moving with Anti’s, and as you did, you let out another moan. You felt Dark’s mouth on your neck, placing kisses along it, sucking slightly as he did. Dark’s hips were also grinding against you now, and you could feel his member hardening as he pressed against you.

Anti pulled away, and you were feeling breathless. You were dying to kiss him again, addicted to the taste of him as if he were some sort of drug. He simply smirked at you, as you tried to no avail to be close to him again. “Say Dark,” Anti looked over you to Dark, catching his attention. “Why don’t we take (Y/N) to have some real fun?”

“It’s definitely time.” Dark released you from his arms, only to grab one of your hands, with Anti grabbing the other. They began to lead you deeper into the room, and with a snap of his fingers, Anti seemed to magically light the candles that were throughout the room.

As you looked around the now visible room, you saw that there was a wall of toys and whips, there were chains that hung from the ceiling, and in the very center of the room was a stone altar, covered in black silk sheets. They led you to this altar, and as you approached it, you noticed that there was a metal ring poking out from each corner of the altar. You were stopped just in front of it, and you were practically shivering from the anticipation of what was to come.

“Are you ready (Y/N)?” Dark asked you, making sure this was what you really wanted. You nodded in reply, not being able to even think about forming a coherent response. “Good. Then let’s begin.”

Looking at both Anti and Dark, you noticed that their demeanors had become almost animalistic, the way they looked at you like they were the predators and you were their prey. And upon a closer look, you noticed there was a change in their physical appearances as well. The sclera of their eyes turned completely black, with Anti’s irises glowing green, and Dark’s red. They seemed to also have grown fangs, and you were realizing that while you weren’t sure what the hell you had gotten yourself into, you were completely into it.

Anti had quickly stripped as you watched him, while Dark remained behind you, unzipping your dress, letting it pool to the floor at your feet. You stepped out of your heels and felt slightly more intimidated as you noted how much more they towered over you with your feet flat on the ground. As you looked over, you saw that Anti was already naked, his clothes in a heap on the side. Dark however, was taking care as he removed his clothes. He folded them neatly before setting them aside, and kept the belt he was wearing in his hands. “Get on the altar. On all fours.” Dark’s voice was deep and rough now, and it sent vibrations all the way down into your core.

Anti helped you onto it, making sure your palms were flat against the altar, and your legs were spread perfectly wide. You could hear from behind you the sound of leather slapping against itself. “This might sting a little. And if you ever need us to stop, just say the word red.” Dark said. He held the belt tightly as he pulled his arm back and swung it hard against your ass. You moaned as the leather made connection with your skin, and you jolted forward slightly, the stinging sensation taking you by surprise. “Do try to stay still (Y/N), it’ll be easier for all of us if you do. Anti, why don’t you help her relax, hmm?”

“I’m on it.” Anti replied. He knelt down so that your eyes were level with each other, and kissed you, just as passionately as before. You were once again intoxicated by his scent and the way he kissed, that when Dark hit you once more with the belt, you barely felt the pain and moaned into Anti’s mouth at the sensation. You felt Anti smirk slightly against your lips before he pulled away to let you breathe. Mark slapped your ass once more with the belt, and the moan you released was an almost scream from pleasure of both the sensations on your ass and the sudden pinches you felt on your nipples from Anti.

“Good girl…” Dark growled, taking in all of you as you struggled not to move. “Just stay still like this a little longer okay?” You nodded, and tried your best to stay still as Anti massaged and pinched at your breasts and nipples while Dark continued to slap your ass until it was practically glowing bright red. “Perfect.” Dark grinned as he gave your ass one last slap with his hand for good measure. He stepped back from you, and Anti did as well.

“Now lay down on your back.” Anti commanded, and you did as you were told. Flat on your back, you felt Anti grab your ankles and pull them apart, spreading your legs wide. He pulled out from what seemed thin air, some rope and used that to tie down your ankles each to one of the rings on the edges of the altar. Dark was instantly at your arms, and he tied your wrists to each rung with the remaining rope.

“She looks delectable, doesn’t she Anti?” Dark’s chuckle rumbled deep within you and you were shivering, wondering what was next for you in this night of pleasure.

Anti smirked as he looked down at your vagina that was already dripping wet. “Oh she looks good enough to eat…” As soon as he said that, Anti dropped down to his knees and shoved his face right in between your legs. You gasped sharply at the sensations of his tongue lapping at your cunt, and your back arched in pleasure.

“God you look beautiful like this…” Dark’s voice was a groan as he began pumping his cock in your sight. You marveled at the sight of it, the size as big as you had ever seen. “Now why don’t we put that pretty little mouth of yours to use then, huh?” Dark took his now erect cock and gently slapped it against your lips, asking for entry.

You obliged, parting your lips to allow it to slip in between them and into your mouth. You sucked gently on Dark’s cock, running your tongue over the head. You elicited a groan from him as you moaned around it, Anti’s tongue that was now dipping inside you, driving you wild. Dark gripped your hair in his hand to hold your head still, and he instantly began fucking your face with his cock. You gagged a little as his head reached the back of your throat the first time, but you quickly got accustomed to it, and began taking as much of it in as you could. “Good girl…” Dark groaned as he began to pick up the pace. “Take all of my thick cock…”

You were writhing now, completely helpless to the ministrations the two men were performing on you. Dark was pumping his cock hard and fast into your mouth, while Anti’s tongue changing from delving deep inside of you to flicking and lapping at your clit was driving you wild. As he stuck his tongue inside you once more, Anti could feel your inner walls tremble and clench around his tongue. “You’re getting close aren’t you, (Y/N)?” He muttered, his lips still pressed to your vagina. “I want you to cum for me, can you do that?” Anti then continued licking and sucking before pulling away to shove two fingers inside you, and he used his other hand to rub your clit. Your body was trembling now, so close to the edge, and you could tell Dark was too, as his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. Anti picked up the pace inside you, rubbing your clit and hitting your g-spot at just the right angles, and it was only seconds until you came, dripping cum all over Anti’s fingers. Your moans as you came were just enough to put Dark over the edge as well, and he released his cum all down your throat, and you sucked, making sure to swallow every last drop. Dark pulled himself out with a pop, and though he had just cum, he seemed to instantly become hard once more. Your mouth opened wide in surprise, and Dark chuckled. “I hope you didn’t think our fun was done just yet? There’s still more to _come_ …” You realized what he was insinuating, and you could feel your already soaking wet core become wetter at the thought of what was next.

They untied you from the rungs, and you flexed your limbs slightly as you regained control of them. Both Dark and Anti helped you up, and you wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders in order to regain your balance. “Are you okay, (Y/N)?” Anti asked, as they paused for a moment to check on you. “You know you can use your safe word at any time if you need us to stop.”

You smiled softly, glad knowing that despite they were rough, they did want to make sure you were okay and not pushed past your limits. “I’m fine. Promise. I’m ready to keep going. Please… give me more…” The end of that sentence was practically a moan as you breathed it out, and the two men around you took no time in getting back into what you were doing before. Dark stepped aside, and sat himself down on the altar. His legs bent and spread wide as he kept his feet flat on the altar, leaving his cock completely exposed. Anti led you over to him, and Dark smirked as he watched you approach.

“God your ass is just as beautiful as I left it. I hope that prepared you enough, because I plan to bury my cock deep inside it.” Dark said, his voice rough and deep as he watched Anti lower you slowly down towards him, your ass getting slowly closer to his cock. He aligned himself perfectly, so that when your tight hole hit the head of his cock, you slid perfectly around Dark. You moaned as you slid down all the way to the hilt, and Dark was completely inside you. You put your hands flat down on the altar on either side, keeping your balance as the pleasure of him pressing deep against your tight hole drove you wild. Once you were situated, Anti took his own cock and aligned it perfect with your vagina. You braced yourself and nodded as Anti looked at you, as if to ask if you were okay with it. Once Anti was inside you as deep as he could go, he leaned his body weight against you, pushing you against Dark. Dark ended up lying on the altar as you lay against him and Anti on top. The new angle brought to you new levels of sensation and pleasure and you couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. Anti wrapped his arms around your waist, holding tight to your hips, and Dark wrapped his arms around you himself, grabbing hold of your breasts and giving them a tight squeeze. Looking over you to Dark, Anti gave him a look and Dark nodded, and they both began pumping in and out of you practically in unison. They were stretching and filling you to the brim, and you were loving every second of it.

The three of you were moaning and writhing in this heap you were in, pressing against each other, and the pleasure was so immense that you weren’t sure how much longer you could stand it. “A-Ah! I’m so close… so close…” You said, a few moans slipping out after.

“Cum for us (Y/N).” Dark growled in your ear. “Cum now. I command it.” Dark’s smooth and deep voice, rough as it was, was enough to put you over the edge. You came hard, your body writhing between the two men, your hips bucking against both of them as you rode out the aftershocks of your orgasm as they continued to pump inside you.

You were beginning to feel a little oversensitive, but the pleasure was so immense that it was starting to override the pain. Both Anti and Dark’s thrusts were starting to become more and more erratic, and you too were getting close to the edge again. Their moans were beginning to turn into grunts and growls as they became more animalistic. “I-I’m gonna cum… cum deep inside that tight little pussy of yours (Y/N)…” Anti moaned before pulling you into a kiss more electric and passion filled than you had felt all night. Dark’s mouth connected with your neck, kissing and biting on it, and you were sure that you were going to have deep purple hickies by the morning.

 

The connection between the three of you was so deep at this point, that it wasn’t long until the three of you came in unison, Dark and Anti filling you perfectly, and you felt like you were sure that this was where you were supposed to be. Caught in between these two men, the two of them deep inside you, connecting you all as one. As the three of you rode out your orgasms together, you collapsed on each other, tired, panting and heaving.

Once you were all calm, Anti smirked as he looked at you. “That was fun, wasn’t it dear (Y/N)?” You nodded in response, afraid of what might happen if you tried to speak. “What do you say you stay here with us, and we could play like this together whenever you want, hmm?”

Dark chuckled in your ear. “Yes dear (Y/N). Stay here with us… We can give you all of this and more… All you have to do is say yes…”

You didn’t even need to think about it. After a night as amazing as this one, who could ever say no to being able to experience it again? Your throat was dry, but you managed to whisper out a soft “Yes…” before slipping off into a deep slumber. And that was it. You were theirs now, and there was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D If you did enjoy it, please do leave a kudos and/or a comment, I really do love seeing the messages that say someone's left either or both on my fics :) And if there's anything you think I could improve on, please do let me know in a comment, as I'm always looking to improve and grow where I can! :)


End file.
